York Region Transit route 90 'Leslie'
90 Leslie (previously known as 90 Leslie South) is a base route operated by YRT in Richmond Hill, Markham, and Toronto, ON. Basic Routes 90 and 90B combined mainly serve Leslie St. and Don Mills Rd. This route has 2 branches: *90 Richmond Green Secondary School - Don Mills Station *90B Beaver Creek - Don Mills Station (Weekday rush hours only) These routes combined serve the Redstone, Bayview Hill, and Thornhill communities. They also serve Richmond Green Sports Centre, Headford Business Park, Beaver Creek Business Park, Town of Richmond Hill Municipal Offices, Shoppes on Steeles and 404, Seneca College Newnham Campus, and Fairview Mall. Routes 90 and 90B both connect to Viva Pink during peak periods and Viva Purple at Highway 7. Viva Green at Don Mills Station during peak periods. Route 90B connects to Viva Pink during peak periods and Viva Purple at West Beaver Creek/Highway 7 and East Beaver Creek/Highway 7. History Pre-YRT, service on Leslie St. only existed outside of peak periods south of Green Lane (Markham Transit route 3), and during peak periods up to Highway 7 (TTC route 25D). Service on Elgin Mills Rd. was provided in small sections by Richmond Hill Transit routes 1A, 1C, 2 and 8. When YRT took over operations from Markham and Richmond Hill Transits, it implemented route 90 in September 2002, running from Beaver Creek to Shaftsbury via Leslie, Elgin Mills and Bathurst. Peak period service was extended north to Seneca College during peak periods from September to May and, in November 2002, to Don Mills Station, with southbound buses using Highway 404 from Highway 7 to Finch and northbound buses using Don Mills/Leslie. (An amusing TTC map error shows route 90 following The Peanut in the incorrect direction, something that had still not been fixed until 2008.) By 2004, southbound buses had stopped using Highway 404 to get to Don Mills Station, utilizing Don Mills both directions. Route 90 (along with 91 Bayview and 99 Yonge C) had a 'South' suffix added to their names in 2006, to better promote the area of the region it served, and so passengers would not get confused with simiarily-named routes operating in Newmarket (58 Leslie North, 54 Bayview North and 98 Yonge North respectively). 6-day service to Don Mills Station started in March 2008, with Sunday service added in April 2009. Service to Seneca King was removed after May 2008. On September 6, 2009, all Sunday/Holiday trips were removed from the Seneca College Loop both directions along with all southbound trips on Saturdays. Eventually all service was removed from the loop on December 20, 2009, along with the diversion to The Shops on Steeles and 404. On May 10, 2010, a new branch, route 90B, was created to replace route 25D north of Don Mills Station. Signs were initially shown as route 90B being "formally 25D", which were removed on June 18, 2010 once riders were adapted to the service change. On September 5, 2010, to prevent confusion, the 'South' suffix was removed from route signs. Route 90 was declared fully accessible in February 2012. Route 90B was declared fully accessible in December 2012. The 2013 Annual Service Plan had route 90B weekday service after 8:00 pm discontinued. Also, route 90 service along Elgin Mills Rd. was replaced by route 80. The route 90 southbound destination sign on the Luminator Horizons initially had a glitch, with the two exposures showing at unequal intervals. The first exposure is shown for about 2.5 seconds, while the second exposure only shows for about 0.5 seconds. This was finally fixed in June 2013; over three years after it was discovered. April 21, 2014 saw the elimination of weekday midday service on route 90B. Vehicles Routes 90 and 90B are primarily 40ft routes, and use New Flyer D40LF/D40LFR and New Flyer XD40. Major Stops *Richmond Green Secondary School: Northern terminus for route 90. Connections to routes 82, 83A. *Major Mackenzie Dr.: Served by route 90. Connections to routes 4/4A, 25, 243. *Brodie/Orlando: Northern terminus for route 90B. Connection to route 85/85C. *West Beaver Creek/Highway 7: Served by route 90B. Connections to Viva Pink, Viva Purple, and routes 1, 244, 300. *Highway 7: Route 90 serves stop on Leslie, route 90B serves stop on Highway 7. Connections to Viva Pink, Viva Purple, and routes 1, 300. *Steeles Ave.: Connection to route 3. *Finch Ave. *Don Mills Station: Southern terminus. Connection to Viva Green. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 90 2010-May.png|May 2010 - Present